Senna
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Name: Senna Kyoudou "Seal Maiden" and "Bloodstained Girl" Name Origins: Sen; "Folding Fan" and Na, a type of a flower. Kyoudou means "Temple Hall" - Profile - Everything is unknown about her due to her memories were lost. However her school uniform confirms her belong to the Academy but she cannot remember. Her past revealed she is a clone of the original shrine maiden's DNA. Senna and other clones were created for in-order to keep the seal on Hell Gate. She is much more powerful than all other clones which she possesses more of the original shrine maiden's soul. She said she was born in demon temple. She has sisters. Her sisters and Senna are in the defense of the country so they keep fight against demons off to the bitter end. Personality: She is pretty very innocent and childlike who loves to say almost every one of his lines of dialog ends with a heart or a sing note. Her behavior and manner is very elegant, bright and refined. When it comes to battles, she shows her face serious like a warrior. She has amazing battle skills. "Seal Maiden" - She is not same Senna, she is another new clone of "Senna" "Bloodstained Girl" - Senna's eyes became red - Fun Fact - In Big Bang Age, she has dark blue hair. It is unknown if it is error design in Big Bang Beat. = Special Abilities = ---- D: Choukaifuku (Super Recovery) - Senna takes a stance and green light circles her - While button is held down, she recovers health - Very slow at first, but increases speed after a second - Takes about seven to eight seconds to refill half of your life - Continues to heal briefly while in its recovery frames after releasing the button - Has a decent amount of recovery frames = Move List = ---- = Normals = ---- 5A 2A jA 5B 2B jB 5C 2C jC = Command Normals = ---- 6A: Kiriotoshi (Slash and Drop) - A straight sword slash with good range - Can be chained into from any normal - Can combo from B/C normals - Can combo into 5B. 5C, 2C, Specials (except for Nagikaze), and Okahishousen super - NOTE: The reason Nagikaze and Nagikaze Ran can't combo from it is due to inputs (6A > 236x = SRK) - If opponent is in the air, it causes a hard knockdown - Can be jump canceled (for on hit) 6B: Kakatokeri (Heel Kick) - Senna hops forward and kicks with her heel - Can be chained from A/B normals - Can combo into C normals, 6A, Specials, and Supers - Is invulnerable to small, low attacks (such as Senna's 2A) - Launches on counter hit = Specials = ---- 214A: Shunpuu (Spring Breeze) - Senna hops backwards and then slides towards her opponent - Travels half screen - Hits low - Can be canceled into A/B/C followups shortly after the dash begins → A: Sakura (Cherry Blossom) - Senna twirls upside down and slashes with her sword - Combos from 214A if slightly delayed after 214A hits - Causes knockdown - Can cancel into j623D, but doesn't reach unless A followup is further delayed after 214A → B: Shoubu (Iris) - Senna jumps into the air and slashes downward - Overhead - Does not combo from 214A unless opponent is airborne - Ground bounces if on ground, slides if in air (doesn't look like it can be followed up either way) - Can cancel into j623D → C: Botan (Peony) - Senna uses 2C - Hits low - Combos from 214A - Combos into 236D and 623D if delayed after 214A hits 214C: Ibuki (Breath) - Senna performs two strong slashes - Can be canceled and combos from all normals and command normals - Can be followed up after both hits with C - Cannot be canceled into other specials or supers - If opponent is in air, causes ground bounce - Can be looped three times before attacks become void → C: Shijusen (Heavy Violet Flash) - Senna dashes twice along the ground, slashing as she does so - Combos on both the ground and in the air, though it must be timed right if opponent is in the air - Can be followed up with a combo, though the timing is stricter if opponent started in the air 236A: Nagikaze (Calm Wind) - Senna spins forward, attacking with her haori (I think that's what that piece of clothing is) - Hits five times - The fifth hit knocks opponent into air - All hits can be jump canceled - Can be canceled into from all normals, but only combos from C normals - Can combo in the air after, though the timing is stricter if the opponent started in the air 41236C: Tsubaki (Camellia) - Senna slashes the ground and creates a cyclone that will slash the opponent if they come in contact - Travels a fifth of the screen - Hits as soon as it's placed if at point blank range - Knocks opponent into air - Can be followed up on in the air - Can be canceled from any normal, but does not combo from them (j)623A/B/C: Tsukihana (Moon Flower) - Senna slashes a crescent in the air - Serves as her SRK - 623A comes out the fast and knocks opponent into the air - 623B is slightly delayed and also knocks the opponent into the air - 623C comes out fast and includes a second hit that wall bounces - 623C can be looped three times before hits become void - Air versions are the same, except that I note no difference between j623A and j623B except perhaps leap height = Supers = ---- (j)623D: Okahishousen (Flying Sakura Petal Flash) - Senna performs a three-hit combo - Causes slide, but cannot be followed up - Ground and air versions are the same - Can be TK'ed - Can be canceled into from any normal, Tsukihana A/(j)B versions, Nagikaze, and Shunpuu followups 236D: Nagikaze Ran (Calm Wind Uprising) - A more powerful version of Nagikaze - Hits 18 times - Launches into air on 18th hit - Can be canceled from any normal, Nagikaze, and Shunpuu's Boton followup - If opponent is on the ground, the super can be followed up - If opponent is in the air, the super cannot be followed up = Tactics = ---- = General Strategies = ---- = Combos = ----